The present invention claims the priority of China Patent Application No. 201310057683.X filed on Feb. 22, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in the present application in its entirety.
Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is related to a touch panel, more specifically, related to a thin touch panel with a narrow periphery region and the manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing devices generally use specific kinds of pointing devices allowing users to interact with operating systems or graphic interfaces. One of those devices is capacitive touch panel, which is commonly used in laptops, notebooks or other portable computing devices.
Generally, in touch panel manufacturing processes, a sensing assembly formed of a sensing electrode layer and a sensing substrate is directly laminated on an opaque substrate. In this way, the produced touch panel comprises two substrates and therefore became thicker, thereby enlarging the thickness of the whole touch panel and unable to meet the requirement of the thinning tendency.
Accordingly, how to improve the touch panel structure and the manufacturing method in order to decrease the thickness of a touch panel is an important topic in this field.